


Anticipation

by GalaxyMoo



Category: SPOPRstuck
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, Other, did you know i love shoosh actually, shonen about to pounce after waiting for floosh to finally say shes not a man LMAO, theyre very good i love shonen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyMoo/pseuds/GalaxyMoo
Summary: Shonen Protag's patience with Floosh Eemogi finally pays off.
Relationships: Floosh Eemogi/Shonen Protag
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Anticipation

You’ve been waiting so long for this.

You noticed the signs ages ago now. It started with the realization that maybe, just maybe, the idea of kissing Floosh on the lips didn’t make you recoil the same way it did when you considered it with Laiknd. There’s something about him that hasn’t felt quite… right. Something about him that made you think hey, for a boy, he’s pretty great! After you had that realization, you thought about it harder. Thought about the reasoning behind this.

You’re walking down the hall to meet with Floosh while you go over the facts in your head. You’re pretty sure you know what he’s going to tell you. It fits too well. There’s been too many coincidences, too many odd remarks, too many signs of discomfort to just ignore. You also haven’t been able to ignore the way he lights up sometimes. The look on his face when you’ve called him pretty or your wife hasn’t been lost on you, even if he’s tried hard to hide those reactions. It’s been like this for more than a year. You’ve been waiting that entire time, as patient as you can possibly be. You think Floosh might have been waiting longer than this.

That patience is running out though, and you are ready to be able to kiss your moirail. You’re convinced by now that he isn’t a man. In your lesbian soul you know this is true. You are ready to give him all the kisses you’ve been holding back on and then even more than that and then everything beyond. You want Floosh to be happy most of all. It makes you happy when he is. You’re skirting the line between pale and flushed and you don’t care because this is perfect. If this goes how you hope it will, it could be more than perfect.

With that in mind, you hurry along with an eager spring in your step and a grin on your face. 

You find Floosh in the agreed meeting place. A small side room of the house, with books scattered around and various half finished projects Tomblr has started then abandoned for something better, along with a worn but comfortable couch. It’s a quiet place that everyone enjoys from time to time.

You get less excited when you really look at Floosh. He looks… vulnerable. Small. Unsure. His eyes meet yours and there’s a small smile as he says a greeting, but you can see the fear in his eyes. You don’t want him to be scared!!! Shit. You feel bad for him then. You can’t help but be concerned for your moirail when it’s clear he’s distressed, no matter how excited you are by what this conversation might lead to. You remind yourself you’re here to help him.

SHONEN: WHATS UP  
SHONEN: YOU USED THE PENSIVE EMOJI IS EVERYTHING OKAY????  
SHONEN: IT REALLY ISNT LIKE YOU  
FLOOSH: It’s. Um.  
FLOOSH: It’s okay.  
FLOOSH: I just wanted to talk to you first. Before anyone else.

Each word sounds so hesitant, and you’re so hopeful. You can’t help but step closer to him. You want to be close. You see how his hands tremble and how he fidgets. It’s cute.

SHONEN: OKAY  
SHONEN: WHATD YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT THEN???? <@_@>  
FLOOSH: I- Uh- It’s dumb. 

There’s a shake in his voice and all you want to do is tell him right now that it’s okay. That you want him to be happy. That you love him. But you wait patiently. You’ve yearned and waited until this point, you can deal with it for a little bit longer. In the meantime, you continue to bridge the gap between you and him and step closer. He hasn’t noticed yet. Floosh just looks nervous and out of his element.

FLOOSH: I’ve been thinking.  
FLOOSH: About myself.  
SHONEN: YEAH???  
FLOOSH: Yeah. 😔  
FLOOSH: I think…

You hold your breath. You’re so close to him and all you need is one word to be said and you are ready to do this. Maybe it’s the slut in you. You don’t care. You’ve spent so much time yearning and you want this to be real.

Floosh shifts anxiously and opens his mouth, but looks lost for words. He swallows and looks away from you. His face is tinged teal from what you can only imagine is embarrassment. Or shame. You’d rather have the blush be because of you.

You decide to encourage him.

SHONEN: COME ON FLOOSH!!!!!  
SHONEN: YOU CAN DO IT <*\^_^/*>  
SHONEN: I BELIEVE IN YOU  
SHONEN: YOU DIDNT GET ME OUT HERE FOR NOTHING!!!

Floosh looks at you again. You notice his shoulders relax just slightly. You’ve got this.

FLOOSH: Okay. 😳  
FLOOSH: I just wanted to say that… 😔  
FLOOSH: A-And I know this might be a shock but…. 😔  
FLOOSH: I think I’m transg-

The word is barely out of his mouth and you snap. It’s all you need to hear to know what to do. 

You’re pressed up against him as you grab the back of his head and pull him down to your level. He’s warm. You’re used to it, but it feels new here. A new warmth for a new Floosh.

Before he- she (you’re confident about this) can realize what’s happening, you rush to lean in and kiss her. There’s a shocked, strangled sound from Floosh that quickly turns to something soft and desperate and full of joy. You feel so alive.

Floosh’s face is warm. Her face is soft and it feels wonderful to trace your thumb against her cheek. You’re vaguely aware of her trembling and melting against you, leaving you as the main support. You couldn’t have asked for anything better than this. Your other hand is in her hair and you smile into the kiss so, so widely. It was all worth it for this. 

She sighs into your mouth, relieved and shaky, and you pull away so you can look at her. 

She’s crying.

FLOOSH: I’m sorry-

You shush her before she can say anything else and carefully wipe the tears from her eyes. She leans into your touch and your heart melts even more. 

Floosh breathes in shakily and tries to speak, but you holding her in this way is causing her to falter and struggle.

FLOOSH: I. 😳  
FLOOSH: Aren’t you a- You know. 😳  
FLOOSH: I don’t understand. 😔  
SHONEN: ARENT YOU NOT A MAN?? <^//_//^>

She swallows again. You wipe away another few tears and all she can do is lean against you. Finally, she nods.

FLOOSH: I think so. 😳  
SHONEN: WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT!!!

Floosh snorts. Then she’s laughing. Her legs are trembling and she’s laughing and you think if you weren’t supporting her she’d have fallen on the ground by now.

Everything feels so, so sweet.

You laugh with her and direct her face back to yours so you can kiss her again. You have a lot to catch up on, and you intend to do as much as you can right now. 

Moirails can kiss and personally, you think it’s the sweetest, most wonderful thing you could do with one.


End file.
